1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In steps of manufacture of a semiconductor apparatus, spin coating is used as a method of forming (depositing) a film on a base material including a wafer. In this method, a coating liquid is supplied while rotating a wafer, thereby forming a film on the entire wafer. If the upper face of the wafer has steps, these steps may cause stripes and unevenness (so-called striations) in the film formed by spin coating. Hence, steps (difference of elevation) locally formed on the upper face of a wafer are not preferable.
A semiconductor apparatus is provided with an electrode so as to be electrically connected to an external apparatus, and a convex shape is formed on the upper face of a wafer by the electrode. This convex shape may lead to steps on the upper face of the wafer. For example, when the electrode is covered with a protective film that has an opening to partially expose the upper face of the electrode, the upper face of the protective film follows the convex shape, and steps may locally be formed on the upper face of the wafer. Hence, when further depositing a film on the semiconductor apparatus by spin coating, consideration is needed not to form the above-described striations.